Hallucinations pt 1
by Madam Wesker
Summary: My story I made about me and Wesker. Very interesting story ; Also look at part 2!


"Wake up my dear."

My eyes shot open, and my head jolted to the side to look over my shoulder. I was lying in my bed but quickly sat up and looked around my room, franticly looking for where the voice had come from. Slowly starting to come to my senses, I looked at my lap and sighed. It was just a dream. It's kind of sad now I can hear his voice. It sounded so real, like his lips were at my ear, asking me to wake up.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and leaned over to grab my glasses. As I stood up to stretch, I put them on. I walked over to my fresh pile of clean clothes that I have yet to put away, and I picked out my clothes. Pleased to see my favorite shirt and jeans were in the pile, I quickly grabbed them along with my favorite lacy bra. I patted my rabbit, Fudgy, on the head, as I headed out of my room and went upstairs to take a shower.

Luckily, everyone was still asleep, it made me feel more at ease knowing I didn't have to be pestered on my way to the bathroom. I opened the closet and grabbed a towel before getting in the shower. I quickly got undressed and started running the water for the shower. The water was just right, to me anyways, nice and hot. I quickly got in and started letting the water run down my hair and body. This felt so great; I closed my eyes, and started to quickly day dream.

That voice, the one that woke me up, it repeated itself in my head over and over. It sounded so real, it sounded so much like _him._ His voice, like a tigers purr, so cunning, so seductive. My eyes opened, I looked around, feeling paranoid as if _he_ could see me or something. I smiled to myself. "Silly," I thought out loud as I reached for the shampoo. I opened the bottle and squirted the pink liquid into my hand. Quickly, I started to lather the soap into my hair. The smell was so beautiful that I couldn't help but keep smiling to myself. I was rather pleased that I heard his voice; it made me feel like I was getting closer to him. As if I was getting closer to some kind of secret realm of fantasy.

"Wesker," I closed my eyes again and pictured him in my mind. Fantasizing that this fictional man was with me, standing in front of me in the shower. For some reason, I pictured him wearing his clothes. I didn't mind this. Wesker could wear anything and still be perfect in any situation. I pictured him, watching me through his sun glasses. Biting my lip, I lowered my hand and started to rub my breast for him. He quickly smirked and moved closer to me. I could feel the leather of his clothes press against my wet slippery body. Letting go of my breast, I reached up to put my soapy hand around the back of his neck. Wesker slowly started to lean down to kiss me. I started to reach for his lips, when suddenly my eyes opened as I slipped on the soapy tub below me. I caught myself before I could fall. Groaning by my sudden stupidity and losing my urge to day dream again, I thought to myself about how real that just felt. I could FEEL him. Impossible. I shook my head and began to rinse the shampoo from my head. He's not real; it's just my imagination going haywire as usual.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and tried to think of something for me to eat. Opening the fridge and taking a longer than needed look in, my mom walked into the kitchen.

"You look nice today," my mom said, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water.

"Thanks," I said and quickly closed the fridge, not wanting to make small talk I headed downstairs to my room.

"Hey, where you going?" I expected her to say this. I sighed, which was more like a groan.

"To my room. I have to brush my hair."

I got downstairs without a problem. Walking over to my dresser, I grabbed my brush and started to comb out my tangles. I didn't really look at myself while I brushed my hair, but more at the entrance to my room through the mirror. I did this often, as if expecting someone to walk through all the time. Paranoia was my friend. Either that or maybe I just hoped for something, for someone to walk through and kidnap me. Sitting the brush back down on the dresser, I took a deep sigh and sat down on my bed. I never really knew what to do with myself. I could play video games, or surf the net. I sat there for a long couple of minutes, thinking…

"Be a good girl and stay dead this time!"

I nearly jumped a foot as the dead silence was interrupted by Wesker's sexy voice, this time coming from my phone. Shaking off the slight chill, I picked up my phone and looked. It was a text from my sister, Sarah.

"Hey, what you up to tonight?"

I thought about it for a minute. Oh God yes, today was Friday, my day off of work!

"Nothing, why?" I quickly answered back.

I stuffed the phone in my pocket as I got up and headed over to my laptop. Plopping down on the love-seat, I opened my laptop and typed in my password. As the laptop loads up, I get a text back from Sarah.

"Wanna come over tonight and chill?" She asked.

"Sure, who's all coming?" I know usually on Fridays people come over to Sarah's to hang out and such. Usually we all drink, eat, chill and have a bond fire.

I sat the phone on the arm of the love-seat and I opened up MSN and looked to see who was on. Luckily, my friend Marissa was on. I greeted her by telling her about my weird experience with my bizarre wake-up call. She called me lucky, and started boasting about how she wished she could get wake-up calls like that. I laughed and thought it was more like torture.

My phone went off again. Sarah told me all who would be there. Usual group of lame people. I sighed, and texted her that I would come, I'll just bring my laptop or something I thought to myself. A few seconds past and my phone went off again. She assured me she had my favorite kind of beer and some vodka. That was even better, I laughed to myself, seems like a good night to unwind.

Very pleased now, I started chatting with Marissa more, telling her about my plans for tonight and promising her I'll send her a beer or two. I started to do my usual thing of checking my e-mail and looking up random Wesker pictures and videos. A few minutes of searching, I started to day dream again. I closed my eyes, and imagined Wesker standing behind the love-seat. He slowly bent down; his lips close to my ear now. I could vividly feel his breath, like warm soft velvet creeping down my neck. I quickly got goose bumps, but didn't open my eyes to look. Next, I could feel his hands slowly sliding to my shoulders, and like snakes creeping farther down to my chest. One hand stayed in place, while the other slid father down, over my stomach, and I arched my back. When I did this, he quickly wrapped his had that was on my chest and placed around my neck. His grasp was tight and fierce; the leather of his gloves was so realistic. I dare not open my eyes, afraid this moment might go away again. Wesker's hand went lower, to my pants, and I can feel him starting to put pressure against my pelvis. Lower his wandering hand snuck, finally feeling his thin fingers against my pussy. I gasped again. I felt a breath against my ear. Wesker opened his mouth to touch his tongue against my ear. It was warm, soft, and wet. I could feel him bite down softly, again as he tightened his grip around my neck. Moaning loudly, I opened my eyes and lunged forward. I heard my phone go off again.

I was shaking so bad, I whipped around to look behind me. No one was there. Do I need help? That was my first thought. I was panting so hard. Looking at my phone again, I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was Sarah again; I had forgotten to answer her comment on the drinks. I just quickly punched in "Ok, be there later."

I sat the phone down and looked around again.

"I could feel him," I thought. "It was so real. Am I going crazy? Probably."

Standing up, barely catching my balance from my legs still shaking slightly, I started to head back upstairs to finally get something to eat. I decided to make some Ramen noodles. My mom was on the phone now. Figures, when I need to ask her for a ride to Sarah's tonight because I'm probably going to be drinking.

I fiddled with the bag of noodles as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. My eyes widened with unexplainable fear. My ear was wet. Not from the shower, I was dry by this time. This liquid was slightly sticky. My hand was shaking, I thought I was going to faint. I looked at my mom, thinking I should tell her something. She was still talking on the phone, not paying attention. No, I shouldn't tell her. I slowly looked down at the bowl as I began casually putting the noodles in it.

Maybe it was something else, I thought as I sat down waiting for my noodles to finish cooking. Perhaps something got on my ear or… something! This couldn't be happening, have I been day dreaming and fantasizing so much that my wishes are starting to come true? No, that's impossible. I've been feeling so alone, been single and sex deprived for so long. That does not mean that my imagination should be out of control, and becoming reality… Does it!?

As the microwave beeped, I glanced up at it and slowly got up. I wasn't really feeling that hungry anymore. More than anything I just needed a hard drink now. I got my noodles ready and sat down at the table again. I looked up at my mom again, I can tell she was about to get off of the phone. The noodles were actually really good and I got my appetite back.

My mom finally hung up the phone. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said, putting down my fork. "I was wondering if you could take me over to Sarah's tonight."

"Sure, I guess." She sighed. My mom didn't like me going over there much because I tend to drink and be stupid. I act stupid when I'm sober, what's it matter?

I was happy she agreed to take me. I looked at the clock. It was 6PM. I might as well go in an hour. My mom got up and started to do dishes.

Finishing my bowl of noodles, I handed her the bowl so it could be cleaned. I walked over to the side door and looked outside. It was rather nice out, humid as usual, but a little cooler than normal. I turned around and headed for my room again. As I stood at my door way, I looked around my room. I was happy that it was clean for a change; I chuckled to myself and walked over to my dresser. Grabbing my favorite perfume, I started to put it on. It smelled so good; I was disappointed that the bottle was almost empty. I put the bottle back down. I started to cough from the smell being too strong. Closing my eyes, I walked away from the strong scent, hoping I could air myself out a little.

Suddenly, I hit a tall solid object. Losing my balance, I fell backwards to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. But, there was nothing or nobody there. I was still slightly coughing. Starting to believe there may really be something wrong with me, I started to get a little freaked out. I sat there and put my knees together and close to my chin. Burying my face in my arms, I closed my eyes again.

I started thinking a lot then. Thinking. Is this really so bad? I mean, I want Wesker. More than anything. But, this isn't right, this isn't normal. My day dreams, my fantasies of this fictional character, they're becoming… REAL!

"My dear," I heard the voice in my ear again, like from this morning. I wanted to look up, to see who was talking to me. I wanted to see Wesker. But, every time I try, my _hallucinations _end.

"W-Wesker?" I whispered. I thought I was crazy. Whispering to myself.

"Yes, I am here," I could feel his breath against my ear once more.

"How? How are you here? Am I going crazy?" I must be if I'm technically talking to myself.

The voice did not answer. Maybe Wesker didn't even know if I was going crazy. I sighed and almost started to cry. But, I couldn't let one tear out. Not with the comfort of Wesker's hot breathe like silk running down my neck. I could feel his fingers, covered in his leather gloves; brushing the hair away from my neck.

"Wesker, I- I..." I cut myself short when a gasp of pleasure escaped my lips, as I felt his teeth scrape against the soft skin of my neck. He reached under my chin and turned my face toward his. With my eyes still closed, I envisioned the room around me, and Wesker just inches in front of my face. I gasped, and wanted to open my eyes. I couldn't, if I did, this perfect figure would go away again, I was sure. Trying not to look away from him, I examined his perfect face. It was beautiful, perfectly structured, and masculine. His eyes were hidden by sun glasses. Expecting to see his usual red cat-like glowing eyes, he quickly broke my focus by turning his head and leaning forward. Frozen in place, all I could do was keep my eyes on Wesker. His lips finally touched mine, and when they did all I could do was relax. All the tension inside me was gone; all thought of me being insane was out of mind. It was just Wesker and me, here in my room. My eyes were closed, but this was more than an imagination. This was real. I could feel him, his lips on mine. I reached my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, so warm, so smooth.

Wesker's lips were pressing harder against mine, I impulsively kissed back. Out of habit, I pushed my tongue past my lips, and through his. Wesker didn't seem to mind, as his tongue met mine. His tongue danced with mine, and it felt so unbelievably good. I could feel his hand run up my back, tickling my spine. His leather gloves caressing the back of my neck, and finally stringing his fingers through my hair, cradling my skull in his hand. I could feel his power; I knew exactly what Wesker was capable of. To have such a man caress me like this was almost frightening, but I have never been so turned on in my life.

Wesker pulled away from my face, breaking our kiss. I nearly opened my eyes to ask him not to stop. But it just made me close my eyes tighter, I wanted more of him!

"You must keep your eyes closed," he whispered. I could feel his hand gripping my hair slightly now. "If you do not wish this to stop, you'd do well to keep them shut."

Just then, Wesker tugged my hair back, tilting my head with it. I gasped in excitement and fear. His other hand slowly caressed my waist, his fingers sliding up my rib cage, and finally his palm rested on my breast. I groaned and bit my lip at the feel of his thin but strong fingers playing with it. His hand started to slowly massage my breast in slow circles, as his thumb skimmed over my nipple again and again.

I started to moan silently. This is just an imagination, right? Through closed eye lids, I stared at Wesker. He was so real, too real to be a figment of my imagination. I looked from his face, to his hand massaging my breast, then back at him. Wesker smirked at me. I thought I was going to cum just from that! It was so perfect, but before I could enjoy his expression any longer, Wesker took his thumb and index finger and tightly pinched my nipple between his fingers. A deep inhale filled my lungs, and then I finally let out another moan. I looked at his devious smirk again; I bit my lip at him. Finally, I could make out his red glowing eyes behind his glasses. I couldn't help myself now.

"Wesker, I want you!" Leaning forward, against his warm leather covered body, I whispered in his ear. "Please, Wesker, fuck me."

Again, I could feel his hand creep up against my chest and to my neck. Wesker pushed me away slightly, gripping firmly on my neck. I could hear him chuckling, as his smirk widened.

"Crawl on the bed for me, dear. I will see that you are properly taken care of," Wesker stood, with my neck still in his grasp. I looked out of the corner of my eye at my bed. I turned, and crawled upon it. On my hands and knees, I looked over my shoulder at him. Wesker was now slipping out of his coat, now I could better see his muscles and I thought I was going to faint. I tried to pretend I wasn't watching him as he stared at my ass and smirked to himself.

"These have got to go," Wesker said deeply. I could feel his finger tips slide against my ass cheeks and up to the waist line of my pants. His fingers gripped around them tightly and started to yank them down with ease. My panties still remained in contact though. I could hear him chuckle again, this time louder. He placed one finger against my pussy lips and started to rub it up and down. I started to claw at my bed, Wesker was getting me so worked up, and I couldn't stand it.

"My goodness, you're a wet little thing aren't you?" He pressed his fingers harder against my pussy, stimulating my clit through my panties. I started to bite the covers on my bed, feeling the wetness of my pussy gush all in my panties. Starting to blush now, I looked at him again.

"Please, Wesker, finger me. I want to feel your fingers wiggling against my pussy walls," I arched my back at my own words; just thinking about Wesker giving me pleasure in any way was unbelievable. Wesker's fingers pressed harder against my clit, and I could feel his thumb pressing against the entrance to my pussy.

"Yes, my dear," he said softly. Then, I could feel his teeth against my lower back, snatching my panties with them. Wesker then began to slowly lower my panties, revealing my pussy to him, wet and glistening with my juices. Wesker's left hand left my ass cheek, right when I looked over my shoulder I saw him quickly swing it back down, smacking my ass with ungodly force. I tried to hold in a scream so bad, and holding my eye lids shut tight. Grabbing a pillow, I let out gasps of pain and pleasure. His leather gloved hand rubbed the pain away.

"Sorry, I thought that's what you wanted," he said in a sly voice that can only be recognized as Wesker's deviousness. All I could do was sway my hind end at him, and nod into the pillow. "That's a good girl." I felt his hand lift off my ass again, I tensed… But nothing happened. I looked over at him, curious. He tilted his head slightly and smirked again, slamming his palm down on my ass at full force! I quickly turned to the pillow again and screamed into it. It was so hard not to open my eyes. I squirmed on my bed, as my ass tingled with pain, even while he massaged it away.

"Awe, my poor girl," he chuckled. "I'll make it all better." The same hand he was using to spank me, his fingertips tickled me as he slid them down farther to my pussy lips again. This time, it felt so much better, even with his gloves on, I could feel his fingers sliding up and down my slit again. Suddenly, I could feel just a single finger slide in my tight pussy. My body started to melt in pleasure. Wesker was actually fingering me, pleasuring me. A wave of pleasure shot up my spine, as he started to slowly pace his finger in and out of my pussy.

"Oh God, Wesker!" He was barely started and yet I could feel myself cumming already. "Wesker! Give me more! I want more!"

Chuckling again, Wesker squeezed my ass with his spare hand as he slowly slid in a second finger into my wet cunt. One of his fingers was sliding back and forth against my clit, as he started to gradually quicken his pace. So wet from the excitement, I could feel my pussy juices sliding down between my thighs. At this rate, I wasn't going to be able to hold in an orgasm much longer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt Wesker's face pressed in between my ass cheeks. It took me a second to even realize his tongue was dancing against my tight little ass hole. This drove me crazy; I began to moan like never before. Harshly, I started to grind my pussy and ass into his fingers and face that were penetrating me so well. I couldn't hold it back anymore; my body got intensely hotter, I was going to cum. Wesker was going to make me cum.

Wesker stopped licking for a moment. "Cum for me! Cum for your master!" He demanded. His fist rammed against my pussy harder and faster as he slid in a third finger. I buried my face into the pillow deeper, moaning and screaming in intense pleasure!

"Wesker! I'm… I'm cumming! Ah! Weskerrr!!!" I jerked my head up away from the pillow, my eye lids shot open. My body twitched as my pussy started to flow juices out like crazy. But the sensation was gone, I no longer felt his fingers inside me, or his hand on my ass. I looked behind me, and he was gone.

"Wesker?" I panted, trying to catch my breath, still feeling my cunt twitch from the orgasm. I tried to close my eyes again and imagine him there… But he wasn't. "Wesker?" I said again. But he didn't appear. I collapsed on my bed, my pants and panties still pulled down, and an unforgiving red hand print on my ass.

"Where did you go?" I asked to the dead silence of my room.

To be continued…


End file.
